


What it is and what it never should have been

by FallenAngelInMyHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Deutsch | German, M/M, Mystery, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Top Sam, Wishes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelInMyHeart/pseuds/FallenAngelInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurzerhand übernimmt Sam einen simplen Dschinn-Fall. Doch wird er überwältigt und muss sich seiner eigenen Wunschwelt hingeben. Jedoch sieht Sams innigster Herzenswunsch etwas anders aus als erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new case

Chapter 1: A new case

Mit einem lauten Knarzen öffnete sich die Tür des billigen Motelzimmers und riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. Dean kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen herein und warf seine Lederjacke schwungvoll auf das unbequeme Bett. Die Blondine aus der Bar schien eine gute Partie gewesen zu sein; und aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte mir das einen kleinen Stich, den ich jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte. Murrend sah ich auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt der Uhr. 2 Uhr morgens. Verdammt, dafür würde er büßen. Ich war vor gerade mal drei Stunden ins Motel zurückgekehrt, war vollständig bekleidet und saumüde ins Bett gefallen und auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

„Schon wieder zurück?“, fragte ich gähnend und ließ mich in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Ja. Sie hat noch bei ihren Eltern gelebt“ – ich sah meinen Bruder verwundert an, woraufhin er etwas davon grummelte, dass er das nicht gewusst hätte, sonst wäre er ja ganz sicher nicht mit einem Nesthäkchen in die Kiste gesprungen. – „Also musste ich schnell gehen. Aber sie war die beste Schwanzlutscherin, die mir je untergekommen ist, die beste. Was die mit ihrer Zunge anstellen konnte…und dann hat sie mir dabei noch die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen…“

„Dean, das reicht.“, fuhr ich dazwischen, während der Blonde noch immer in guten Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht schwelgend, wohlig seufzte. „Zu viel Information“

Meinen Bruder schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, denn er ging, noch immer seufzend, ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich hörte, wie das Wasser anging und verdrehte nur die Augen über das Verhalten meines Bruders. Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal für sich behalten, was passiert war? Und, verdammt, könnte er zumindest zu einer weniger gottlosen Stunde zurückkehren? Denn jetzt war ich putzmunter, an Einschlafen war nicht mehr zu denken. Also holte ich kurzentschlossen meinen Laptop heraus und suchte nach einem neuen Fall.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Dean mit triefend nassem Haar und einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt aus dem Bad. Ich saß noch immer vor meinem Laptop und durchsuchte die Online-Ausgaben verschiedenster Zeitungen. 

Dean stellte sich hinter mich und blickte mir, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, über die Schulter. Die Wärme seines frisch geduschten Körpers drang sogar durch meine Kleidung und sein heißer Atem streifte meinen Nacken, was mich erschaudern ließ. Sein herber Geruch nach Aftershave und Sex drang in meine Nase und drohte meine Sinne zu vernebeln. Ich drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm rauf und blickte in seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die konzentriert den Artikel lasen; das weiche, blonde Haar und die vollen, blass roten Lippen. Mein Blick glitt tiefer, über seine Halsbeuge, die breiten Schultern und den durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Das langweilige, weiße Handtuch mit dem Logo des Motels durchbrach meine Trance und ich meinte etwas bissig: „Zieh dir was über, Dean, und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Mein großer Bruder hob etwas verwundert die Brauen, richtete sich dann jedoch auf und folgte meinem Befehl. 

„Hast du schon etwas gefunden?“, fragte Dean, während ich mich wieder meinem Laptop zuwandte. Ich nickte stumm.

„Ja. In Rockford, Illinois werden seit vier Monaten drei Personen vermisst.“, erklärte ich und überflog den Artikel noch einmal.

„Und? So etwas kann schon mal vorkommen.“, warf Dean seine Bedenken ein.

„Durchaus. Aber zwei der Vermissten sind gefunden worden. Blutleer in irgendwelchen Abfallcontainern.“

Dean überlegte. „Vampire?“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Die erste Vermisste, Avery Carter, ist vor vier Monaten verschwunden. Ihr Tod wurde jedoch auf vor drei Monaten datiert. Das heißt, sie wurde über Wochen hinweg langsam ausgesaugt. Das passt nicht zum Verhalten von Vampiren.“ Ich seufzte leise. „Ich denke da an etwas anderes.“

„Was denn, spuck’s schon aus. Wechselbälger? Ghouls?“

„Weder noch. Wechselbälger saugen die Gelenkflüssigkeit aus und Ghouls nehmen nach dem Tod ihres Opfers dessen Gestalt an. Außerdem ernähren sie sich von Toten. Von dem passt nicht hier her.“ Ein erneutes Seufzen. „Dschinns. Sie schicken ihre Opfer in eine Wunschwelt, erfüllen ihnen sozusagen ihren tiefsten Herzenswunsch, während sie sie langsam aussaugen. Man tötet ihn mit einem in Lammblut getränkten Silbermesser direkt ins Herz.“

Dean dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte er zustimmend. „Ja, das kann sein, Sherlock. Ich für meinen Teil brauche jetzt aber erst einmal ‘ne Mütze voll Schlaf. Du solltest dich auch ausruhen, Sammy, morgen erledigen wir diesen Mistkerl.“

Ich nickte geistesabwesend. Dean setzte sich auf sein Bett, schlug die Decke zurück und legte sich hin. Es bedurfte nur weniger Minuten, da war er auch schon ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet. Ich sah ihn gedankenverloren an. Das blasse Licht des Mondes schien auf Deans Gesicht, betonte dessen markante, für einen Jäger erstaunlich feine Züge nur noch mehr. 

Ich blinzelte heftig, kniff mir bestimmend in den Arm und der Schmerz holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verdammt, schon wieder so ein Ausrutscher. Was passierte nur mit mir? Wieso fiel mir auf einmal auf, wie verflucht gut mein Bruder aussah? Den Kopf schüttelnd biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, bis der metallische Geschmack von Blut meinen Mund ausfüllte.

„Was tust du nur mit mir, Dean?“, fragte ich, leise, darauf bedacht, Besagten nicht zu wecken. Es war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Die ganze Sache musste ein Ende haben. Jetzt. Sofort. 

Wild entschlossen stand ich auf, warf mir eine Jacke über und schnappte mir die Autoschlüssel. Dean würde mich umbringen, wenn er davon erfuhr, aber das war mir momentan egal. Ich musste nur weg von hier. Ich warf meinem Bruder noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und trat auf den spärlich beleuchteten Parkplatz hinaus. Der befand sich etwa im selben Zustand wir unser Motelzimmer. Grober, durchgewühlter Schotter; Unkraut, das sich durch die grauen Steine gekämpft hatte und dem Gelände einen verwilderten Schein gab. Eine alte Rostlaube, die perfekt auf Bobbys Schrottplatz gepasst hätte, parkte neben dem schwarzen Impala. Er war der einzige Wagen, abgesehen von Deans Baby.

Ich schloss das Fahrzeug auf, ließ mich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten und zog die knarzende Tür zu. Den Motor startend ging ich alle Informationen durch, die ich bezüglich des Dschinn-Falls hatte. Der letzte, der verschwunden war, ein gewisser Ronald McCoy, war zuletzt vor über einer Woche in der Nähe der Roosevelt-Anstalt gesehen worden. Auch die anderen Opfer, Avery Carter und Elizabeth Denter, hatte man zuletzt in der Nähe der geschlossenen Anstalt gesichtet. Elizabeth war sogar hinein gegangen. Anfangs hatte ich das für jugendlichen Leichtsinn gehalten, doch als ich mich mit Hilfe meiner doch recht akzeptablen Hackkünste in das Netzwerk der hiesigen Polizei eingeschlichen hatte und die Bilder der Leiche zu Gesicht bekam, konnte ich das sofort streichen. Das schwarze Jäger-Tatoo auf ihrem Schlüsselbein verdeutlichte mir, wie gefährlich dieser Dschinn war. Doch gab es eine Sache, die ich an dieser ganzen Geschichte hier nicht verstand: wieso holte der Dschinn sich so viele Opfer? Für gewöhnlich beließen sie es bei ein oder zwei Menschen, bevor sie sich dann für einige Zeit zurückzogen. Und wieso tötete er die Menschen so schnell? Wir hatten schon einmal so einen Fall gehabt, damals, in dieser baufälligen Bruchbude. Doch dieser Dschinn hatte seine Opfer teilweise über Jahre hinweg am Leben gelassen. 

Ich seufzte schwer und trat das Gaspedal tiefer nach unten, der Impala raste über die verlassene Landstraße und zog eine dichte Staubwolke hinter sich her. Die vereinzelten Bäume rauschten an den Fenstern vorbei, verschmolzen mit dem hüfthohen Gras zu einer einzigen verschwommenen, grünen Linie. Meile um Meile ging es so weiter, bis die natürliche Landschaft langsam den ersten Häusern und Mauern wich und schnell zu einer dicht bebauten Stadt wurde. Haus drängte sich an Haus, die unzähligen Autos standen hupend in dem nie enden wollenden Stau Rockfords. Ich reihte mich hinter einem knallroten Mustang ein, schob mich schneckengleich im schleichenden Verkehr vorwärts. Es war Frühling und bei den noch erträglichen Temperaturen, bevor die Sommerhitze losbrach, reisten viele nach Chicago. Die Minuten verstrichen, wurden zu Stunden, bevor ich endlich mein Ziel erreichte. Vor dem hohen, mit Stacheldraht gesicherten Zaun parkte ich den Impala und schaltete den Motor aus. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich die verlassene Anstalt.

Dean und ich waren schon einmal hier gewesen, hatten es damals mit dem Geist des Psychiaters zu tun gehabt. Daher wusste ich auch, was für ein Drecksloch das Roosevelt-Asylum war. Zertrümmerte Tische, umgekippte Stühle und versteckte Leichen, die ganze Palette. Selbst für Monster war das der letzte Rest. 

Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich aus dem Wagen und holte ein silbernes Messer heraus. Tauchte die Klinge in eine kleine Flasche voll Lammblut. Glücklicherweise waren Dean und ich immer auf alles vorbereitet. Ich schloss den Kofferraum mit einem energischen Schlag und marschierte auf das verschlossene Tor zu. Brach es auf. Betrat das verwilderte Gelände, das Messer fest in der Hand haltend. Ich konnte vereinzelte Fußspuren entdecken; wahrscheinlich von lebensmüden Teenagern, die nach einem Kick suchten. Den Nervenkitzel bereitete schon der bloße Anblick des heruntergekommenen Gebäudes. Abblätternde Farbe, eingeschlagene Fenster, von Moos und Efeu überwucherte Gemäuer. In meinem Nacken kribbelte es, die Härchen stellten sich auf. Ich wirbelte herum, das Messer vor mir ausgestreckt. Doch es war niemand da, ich schien allein zu sein. Mir war jedoch klar, dass dem nicht so war, dass ich beobachtet wurde. 

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend ging ich weiter, auf die hölzerne Eingangstür zu. Auch dieses Tor war mit dicken, eisernen Ketten gesichert. Ebenfalls kein Problem für mich.

Im Innern der Anstalt sah es noch schlimmer aus als ich in Erinnerung hatte. Die feuchten, modrigen Wände waren mit pinkem und neongelbem Graffiti verziert worden; Essensreste und leere Bier- und Coladosen lagen zwischen den schimmelnden Stühlen herum. Altes, zerfleddertes Papier war im Raum verteilt und klebte auf dem matschigen Boden. Es stank fürchterlich. Nach Moder, Schweiß und Verwesung. Eine fette Ratte huschte hinter einen dreibeinigen Tisch. Das Licht wurde von verdreckten, teilweise zugenagelten Fenstern gedimmt, sodass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. 

Ich schaltete meine Taschenlampe ein und bewegte mich auf leisen Sohlen weiter in die Anstalt hinein. Nun gut, so leise es mir eben möglich war. Das widerliche Schmatzen meiner Schuhe im Schlamm verriet jeden meiner Schritte. 

„Verdammt“, fluchte ich und war mir bewusst, dass ich mir den Überraschungsmoment damit sonst wo hin stecken konnte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass der Dschinn unaufmerksam war oder schlief, oder was auch immer ein Monster sonst so machte. Wenn nicht, dann war ich am Arsch.

Ich hätte auf Dean hören sollen., dachte ich. Ich hätte warten sollen. Doch nun war ich einmal hier, da würde ich keinen Rückzieher machen. Das ließ mein Stolz nicht zu; in dieser Hinsicht war ich genau wie mein Bruder. Dean. Der Name rann wie Honig durch meine Gedanken. Eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in meinem Innern aus, durchflutete mich regelrecht. Ein Gefühl, dass ich bisher nur bei Jessica gehabt hatte. War ich etwa…verliebt? Stand ich auf meinen älteren Bruder? Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Es verschwand jedoch schnell wieder, weil die Gefühle durchaus real waren. 

Jedoch hatten mich meine Überlegungen auch abgelenkt, sodass ich die Schritte hinter mir zu spät bemerkte, was mir mit einem harten Schlag auf den Schädel gestraft wurde. Dank des vielen Trainings und unzähliger ähnlicher Situationen verlor ich noch nicht das Bewusstsein, sondern taumelte lediglich mit pochendem Kopf an die Wand vor mir. Umklammerte das glatt geschliffene Holz des Messergriffes fester. Drehte mich nach Luft ringend um. Und bekam auf der Stelle einen kräftigen Tritt in den Magen. Keuchend krümmte ich mich zusammen, der Schmerz trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Der nächste Schlag traf meine Schläfe und beförderte mich unverzüglich in die Arme der Ohnmacht.


	2. Damp dreams of the new world

Chapter 2: Damp dreams of the new world 

Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich spürte keinerlei Schmerz, nicht einmal annähernd. 

Rötliches Sonnenlicht flutete den mir unbekannten Raum und tauchte ihn in einen angenehmen Farbton, erleuchtete die Inneneinrichtung. Ein großes Fenster, nur angeklappt, wurde von rubinroten, dünnen Vorhängen verdeckt, die sanft in einer kühlen Brise flatterten. Daneben stand ein großer Schrank, wahrscheinlich aus Eichenholz, der von einem viel kleineren Schrank abgelöst wurde, auf dem ein großer Flachbildfernseher stand. Eine große Lampe, die in der Mitte des Raums von der Decke hing. Eine kleine Stehlampe auf dem Nachttisch direkt neben dem Bett. Und schließlich das Bett selbst, ein Doppelbett, und auf der anderen Seite lag Dean, splitterfasernackt, die dünne Sommerdecke bedeckte Beine und Hüfte, und er sah mich mit einem liebevollen, sanften Blick an, dem ich bei Dean noch nie gesehen hatte und den ich ihm auch niemals zugetraut hätte. Einen verliebten Blick. Den hatte er nicht einmal bei Cassie aufgesetzt. Wieso also sah er mich so an? Ich war sein gottverdammter Bruder! Und warum zur Hölle lagen wir in einem Doppelbett?!

„Guten Morgen, Großer.“, murmelte Dean und schmunzelte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Die kleinen Fältchen an seinen Augen ließen sein Gesicht förmlich erstrahlen. Mein großer Bruder beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen sanft auf die meinen. 

Was zur Hölle??!  
Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein.   
Scheiße, was machte er da?!

Doch seine Lippen…sie waren schlicht unglaublich. Weich, warm, und doch ein bisschen rau. Maskulin. Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich dem wunderbaren Gefühl in meinem Bauch hin. Die Wärme in mir stieg an, wurde heißer und heißer und heißer und schien mich schließlich von innen heraus zu verbrennen. 

Dann löste Dean sich auch schon von mir. 

Ich atmete schwer und starrte meinen Bruder aus glasigen Augen an. Warum hatte er das getan? Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein interessierte mich das eher weniger. Denn ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich süchtig nach seinen Küssen war. Dean war wie eine Droge für mich und ich war jetzt schon abhängig, obwohl ich gerade mal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack erhalten hatte. 

Wieso haben wir das nicht schon früher getan?, fragte ich mich, bis mir aufging, dass wir ja Geschwister waren, was die ganze Sache absolut verboten machte. Verboten gut. Verboten scharf. Verboten heiß. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Es war nicht schicklich, sich in seinen eigenen Bruder zu verlieben. Schluss. Punkt. Ende. 

Dean stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, wobei ich mich tierisch anstrengen musste, nicht zu sehr auf seinen knackigen Hintern zu starren wie ein Verdurstender auf ein Glas Wasser. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und ich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. 

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

Das war das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Okay, okay. Nicht gerade sehr einfallsreich, aber wen kümmert’s? Immerhin traf es meine Situation ganz gut. Sozusagen den Nagel auf den Kopf. 

Ich richtete mich auf und lehnte den Kopf gegen die mintgrün tapezierte Wand.

Wo zur Hölle war ich?

In einem Haus, so viel war schon mal klar. Aber war es nur eine Wohnung? Oder ein Motel? In welcher Stadt und in welchem Staat befanden wir uns? Gott, hielten wir uns überhaupt in den Staaten auf? 

So viele Fragen und keine einzige Antwort. 

Nur eines schien mir nach und nach sicherer zu werden. Das hier war nicht real. Es war vermutlich meine Traumwelt. Die, in die mich der Dschinn hineinbefördert hatte. Doch war es wirklich mein innigster Herzenswunsch mit Dean zusammen zu kommen? Das schien mir…absurd. Vollkommen verrückt. Ich stand nicht auf meinen Bruder. 

Oder doch?

Verdammt, ich wusste es nicht. 

Momentan wusste ich überhaupt nichts. 

Okay, reiß dich zusammen. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, VERDAMMT noch eins!, ohrfeigte ich mich innerlich. Die wichtigste Frage war, wie ich aus der ganzen Schieße wieder raus kam. Auf Dean (der Dean aus der realen Welt) konnte ich nicht hoffen, der schlief wahrscheinlich noch oder aß seelenruhig seinen Burger, weil er vermutlich dachte, ich wäre joggen oder so etwas. Die Chance, dass der Dschinn mich freiließ, stand gleich null. Also musste ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Doch wie befreite man sich aus einem solchen Traum? Selbstmord? Irgendeine Kräutermischung? Oder musste man schlicht warten, bis die Wirkung des Dschinn-Giftes nachließ?

Die aufgehende Badtür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Dean trat heraus, topfend, nass, und vollkommen nackt bis auf ein weißes Handtuch, das er um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Der Anblick raubte mir schier den Atem. Ich war verdammt froh, dass mein Unterkiefer dort blieb wo er hingehörte. Erst als Dean sich seine Lederjacke überwarf und mit den Worten „Ich besorg uns was zum Frühstück.“ vom Acker machte, fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Regelrecht angegafft, wie eine Puppe in der Schaufensterscheibe.

Verflucht, das musste endlich aufhören. Verdammt! Noch! Mal! 

Ich atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen und schloss die Augen. Doch es half nichts. Das Feuer in mir loderte noch immer mit heißen, alles verschlingenden Flammen. Und ich hatte eine Heidenangst, dass dieser Brand auch meinen Verstand zerstören konnte, wenn ich mich in Deans Nähe aufhielt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er bemerkte, was ich für ihn empfand, auch wenn er es gewesen war, der mich geküsst hatte und nicht anders herum. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart die Kontrolle über mich verlor, wollte nichts Dummes anstellen. Wollte unsere brüderliche Beziehung damit nicht zerstören. Denn wenn ich hier aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel herauskommen sollte, würde Dean mich auf jeden Fall fragen, was ich denn erlebt hatte in meiner Traumwelt. Er hatte es mir damals schließlich auch gesagt, also war ich ihm diese Antwort schuldig. Doch ich konnte ihm unmöglich ins Gesicht sagen „Ich hab mit dir rumgemacht“. Das kam bestimmt sehr gut. Nein, der echte Dean stand nicht auf mich und würde das auch niemals tun, verdammt, mein Bruder war so hetero wie es nur irgend möglich war. Ausgeschlossen, dass er mehr für mich empfand als brüderliche Liebe. 

Wie ein Zombie ging ich ins Bad, zog mich aus, stellte das Wasser an. Ließ die heiße Flüssigkeit über meinen entblößten Rücken laufen. Genoss den Schmerz regelrecht. Eine viertel Stunde später fand ich mich neben Dean an einem schmalen Esstisch wieder, ohne mich wirklich daran erinnern zu können, wie ich dahin gelangt war. 

Mein Bruder biss genüsslich ein großes Stück seines Bacon Cheese Burgers ab und schloss die Augen, während ich mich krampfhaft auf meinen Salat konzentrierte. 

“Also, was haben wir?”, fragte Dean.

„Was?“ Die Fragezeichen mussten mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Dean verdrehte die Augen, so wie er es immer tat. Die Vertrautheit dieser Geste jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Der Fall.“ Ein Fingerschnipsen direkt vor meinem Gesicht, als sich mein Ausdruck nicht änderte. „Der Poltergeist, Sammy, haaaallooooo? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dir gestern Nacht wortwörtlich das Hirn rausgevögelt habe.“

Das war zu viel für mich. „Entschuldige mich kurz, okay?“, sagte ich und verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, im Bad. Spritzte mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um mich zumindest etwas zu beruhigen. Sah in den Spiegel und einem Gesicht entgegen, das meinem bis aufs letzte Detail ähnelte und doch nicht das meine war. Zumindest wollte ich das glauben. Ich blickte in das Gesicht, das mir so bekannt und dennoch so fremd war. Sah in die Augen, die sich einfach nicht von meinem Bruder lösen wollten. Musterte die Lippen, die sich so sehr nach Deans verzehrten, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war; der Mund, der den meines Bruders so sehr berühren wollte, ihn küssen wollte. Ihn besitzen wollte.

Ich bin krank., stellte ich fest. Ich bin absolut krank.

Die Tür hinter mir ging auf. 

„Sammy.“

Mehr sagte Dean nicht, und doch reichte es aus, mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper zu schicken. 

Ich bin krank.

„Sammy, was ist los mit dir?“

Ich bin krank. 

Krank.

Krank.

Keine Antwort.

Krank.

„Sammy?“

Krank.

Krank.

Krank.

Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor mir selbst. Wie ich das fühlen konnte, was ich fühlte. 

„Dean, ich…ich kann nicht.“

„Sam, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst.“ Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung. Dean sah mir tief in die Augen, das intensive Grün drang in mich und schien bis auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken zu können, bis in die tiefsten Abgründe meiner selbst. 

Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Dean trat zwei Schritte auf mich zu, stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt, umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen rauen Händen. Wann hatte er das das letzte Mal gemacht? Vor zwölf, dreizehn Jahren? Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. 

Noch immer hielt Dean den Blickkontakt aufrecht. 

“Nein, das…das ist was anderes.“ Die Worte verließen meine Lippen nur als raues Flüstern. Ich versuchte den Blick von Deans Augen zu lösen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Denn…wollte ich das wirklich?

Unsere Gesichter kamen immer näher und näher und näher, mein Atem beschleunigte sich, die Wärme meines Bruders drang durch unsere Kleidung und schien mir direkt ins Herz zu fahren. Doch ich tat nichts. Tat nichts, um das, was gleich geschehen würde, abzuwenden. Denn tief in mir drin wusste ich, ich wollte es. Und im Moment war es mir egal, dass ich mich dafür eigentlich hassen sollte.

Und da berührten Deans Lippen auch schon meine. Die Gefühle explodierten in mir und das letzte Fünkchen von „Ich sollte das nicht tun.“ wurde endgültig von dem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl in meinem Magen erstickt. Es machte mir Angst. Doch gleichzeitig genoss ich es. Vielleicht genoss ich es auch gerade deswegen. Sein Mund auf meinem…das fühlte sich schlicht unglaublich an. Gierig kam ich ihm entgegen, presste meine Lippen noch härter, drängender auf die seinen, kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Deans Zunge strich über meine Unterlippe, er knapperte sanft an ihr. Ich öffnete mich ihm; sein Geschmack überflutete mich schlicht, als sich unsere Zungen trafen. Verdammt machte mich das geil; in meiner Hose begann sich etwas Eindeutiges zu regen.

Deans Küsse wurden intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, verlangender. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf, zog ihn näher zu mir heran; gleichzietig schlang mein Bruder einen Arm um meine Taille und presste mich somit dichter an seinen Körper. Unsere Hüften rieben aneinander und ich konnte deutlich Deans Erregung spüren. Ich keuchte gegen Deans Lippen und drängte mich ihm entgegen, seinem Körper, seiner Wärme, seiner Hitze. 

Uns ging der Atem aus, sodass wir uns kurz voneinander lösen mussten. Es war der kurze Moment, der mich einigermaßen in die Realität zurückholte, der meine Gedanken wieder zuließ, zuließ, dass sich die Zweifel wieder in mir zu regen begannen. Ich hielt Dean davon ab, mich ein weiteres Mal um den Verstand zu küssen und sah ihm in die wunderschönen Augen. Blinzelte mehrmals, um nicht in ihnen zu versinken.

„Dean, wir sollten das nicht tun.“

„Das ist also das Problem? Wir sollten es nicht tun?“ Dean sah mich prüfend an und ich senkte die Lider unter seinem stechenden Blick. „Liegt es an der Moral? Komm schon, Sammy, tun wir nicht so als hätten wir uns jemals um die Moral geschert. Denn hätten wir das … Gott, hunderte Monster wären noch quicklebendig und doppelt so viele Menschen mausetot. Und wir wären wahrscheinlich eine glückliche Familie und hätten eine etwas höhere Lebenserwartung. Oder liegt es daran, dass wir beide Männer sind? Weißt du noch, als du mir von Stanford erzählt hast; deinen … Aktivitäten? Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist das Wort „Mann“ dabei sehr oft gefallen.“ – verdammt, woher wusste Dean das? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ihm das jemals gesagt zu haben. – „Oder daran, dass wir Geschwister sind?“ Ja, er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Schuld war die Tatsache, dass wir Geschwister waren, und Geschwister taten so etwas nicht. Sie küssten sich nicht, wenn sie älter als fünfzehn waren, sie berührten sich nicht auf die Weise, auf die Dean und ich das getan hatten. Dass war, gottverdammt nochmal, illegal!

Dean hatte meine Reaktion durchaus mitbekommen und seufzte tief. „Und immer wieder ist es dasselbe. Für seine Gefühle kann man nichts. Sam, wie oft haben wir das jetzt schon durchgesprochen?“ – äh, nie?! – „Und meine Antwort wird immer dieselbe sein. Ich liebe dich, Sammy.“ Und damit überwand er die kleine Distanz, die zwischen uns gekommen war, und verwickelte mich erneut in einen atemberaubenden Kuss. 

„Du musst aufhören zu denken.“, murmelte Dean an meinen Lippen und seine Hand glitt von meiner Hüfte abwärts zu meinem Hintern. Er knetete ihn durch die Hose hindurch und nahm mein zischendes Luftholen grinsend zur Kenntnis. Er massierte weiter, während er seinen Schritt an meinem rieb und mich nach und nach ins sichere Verderben zog. 

Ich wollte ansetzen zu „Dean, wir müssen sofort aufhören. Das ist falsch.“, doch schon nach der ersten Silbe wurde ich von meinem eigenen Keuchen unterbrochen, als Besagter seine freie Hand in meine Hose schob und damit begann, etwas privatere Regionen meines Körpers zu necken. Ich klammerte mich in seinem Nacken fest und barg mein Kopf an seiner Schulter, biss leicht in das empfindliche Fleisch seiner Halsbeuge und versuchte das in mir aufkeimende Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während ich mich gegen die geflieste Wand lehnte. Verdammt, das fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. 

Dean machte nicht einmal annähernd Anstalten, mit dem was er tat aufzuhören, und ich hielt ihn schließlich mit meiner eigenen Hand auf; zu deutlich konnte ich spüren, wie die geschickten Finger meines Bruders mich nach und nach dem Gipfel entgegentrieben. 

„Dean … bitte …“ Ich wusste selbst nicht, wie ich die Worte meinte, doch Dean schien sie sehr wohl interpretieren zu können, denn er ließ sich nun vor mir auf die Knie fallen und begann damit den Reißverschluss meiner Hose zu öffnen.

„Sam?“

Es war wie ein Flüstern in weiter Ferne, als würde jemand durch einen Tunnel zu mir sprechen. Ich blickte hinab zu meinem Bruder, und was ich sah, ließ meine Zunge instinktiv über meine rot geküssten Lippen wandern, doch er hatte auf jeden Fall nichts gesagt. War zu beschäftigt damit, meine Unterhose bis zu den Knien herunterzuziehen. 

„Sammy?“

Doch es war Deans Stimme, da war ich mir nun hundertprozentig sicher.

Wie war das möglich?

Dean vor mir schien von all dem nichts mitzubekommen, da er sich nun mit Feuereifer meiner Eichel widmete und mir dann doch das Stöhnen, dass ich so krampfhaft versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, entlockte. Seine Zunge schnellte immer wieder aus seinem sündigen Mund und liebkoste meinen Schwanz, zu sehr, um es ignorieren zu können, zu wenig, als dass es ausreichen würde. Er trieb mich schlicht in den Wahnsinn. Wo zur Hölle hatte er das gelernt (wobei ich mir nicht so sicher war, ob ich das wirklich so dringend wissen wollte)? 

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur seine Berührungen, ignorierte die seltsame Stimme, biss mir auf die Unterlippe, weil ich mich in rasendem Tempo der Erlösung näherte.

„Sammy? Komm schon, Sammy!“ Hörte ich da einen Hauch von Verzweiflung in Deans Stimme?

Ich zwang mich, an mir herab zu blicken. Sah Dean, der zu mir aufblickte und einen Entschluss fasste, der mich so laut keuchen ließ, dass es mir peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich auch nur einen verfluchten Dreck darauf gegeben. Er nahm mich ganz in seine feuchte, heiße Mundhöhle auf, schluckte mich schier herunter, saugte, setzte sein Zungenspiel um meinen Penis fort. Ich zwang mich die Augen offen zu halten, blickte in Deans herrliche Smaragde und konzentrierte mich ganz und gar auf seine feinen Züge. 

„Sammy?“

Meine Hüften begannen, in Deans Mund zu stoßen, immer und immer wieder, ich konnte mich schlicht nicht zurückhalten, sah den Höhepunkt direkt vor meinen Augen. 

„Verdammt, Sammy!“

Deans Antlitz flackerte vor mir. Moment mal, wie bitte? Aber ja, Dean flackerte, ein zweites Mal, als wäre er ein Geist. Ich schob es auf meine unbändige Lust, dachte, ich hätte Halluzinationen (wäre ja nicht das erste Mal), doch als es erneut passierte und ich bemerkte, dass sich der ganze Raum für eine Millisekunde auflöste, wurde mir klar, dass dem nicht so war. 

„Sam, verlass mich nicht.“ 

Das war erneut Deans Stimme, deutlich, klar zu vernehmen, als stünde er direkt vor mir. Doch vor mir kniete ein anderer Dean, einer, der meinen Schwanz lutschte und somit gar nicht in der Lage wäre, zu sprechen. Er blickte mich noch immer an, doch etwas in seinen Augen ließ mich innehalten. Etwas, was mir zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Es war das, was fehlte. Dieses lebendige, schelmische Funkeln in Deans Augen, das, was sie so unverkennbar machte. Dieser Dean hatte das nicht. 

Mein Atem stockte, diesmal jedoch nicht vor Verlangen. Es war nicht mein Bruder, der mir hier gerade einen blies, sondern nur eine billige Kopie von ihm. 

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag, löschte all meine Begierden mit einem Schlag aus; es gelang mir, wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen und ich stieß dieses Wesen vor mir weg. Dieses Wesen, das sich als Dean ausgab. Ich starrte ihn, es, an und das Blut gefror in meinen Adern. Verdammt, was war ich nur für ein Dummkopf!

Welche Idee hatte ich vor nicht einmal einer Stunde gehabt? Das hier war keine Realität, sondern mein Wunschdenken. Eine Traumwelt, in die der Dschinn mich befördert hatte. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um diesen einen Satz. Das ist nicht real.

Erneut flackerte meine Umgebung, tauchte mich in tiefstes Schwarz und blendete mich erneut mit der grellen Lampe, die an der vergilbten Decke befestigt worden war. 

Das Dschinn-Gift., schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es lässt nach.

Wäre meine Situation nicht so verdammt beschissen, hätte ich jetzt vermutlich erleichtert aufgeatmet, doch der Dean vor mir, nein, die Dean-Kopie vor mir, richtete sich auf und blickte mich flehend an. So einen Hundeblick hatte ich noch nie bei meinem Bruder gesehen. Nun gut, er bettelte auch nicht. 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Du wirst es hier lieben. Es wird dir gefallen.“, sagte die Dean-Kopie. 

„Nein“, brachte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Einfach nein. Hol mich hier gefälligst raus!“ Ich wusste, dass der Befehl ins Leere laufen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Deans gesamte Körpersprache änderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste; er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte einen gelangweilten Blick auf. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier, eine so natürliche Geste, dass ich heftig schlucken musste. „Du wirst hier nicht raus kommen. Niemals.“

Die Worte jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, doch ich wusste, dass sie gelogen waren. Dean hatte es ja schließlich auch geschafft. Der echte Dean. Ich verpasste mir innerlich eine Ohrfeige, dass ich ihn nie gefragt hatte, wie er sich aus dem Traum befreit hatte. 

Genau, wie befreite man sich aus einem solchen Schlamassel? War es so wie bei dem Trickster und man musste den Dschinn finden, der sich irgendwo in der Traumwelt versteckt hielt? Und ihn dann töten? Oder musste ich einen widerlichen trank aus Blut und anderen Dingen trinken, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen wollte? Oder war Selbstmord die Lösung?

So wie die Dean-Kopie vor mir aussah, wie sie mich anstarrte, so kalt und berechnend, war mir klar, dass ich Möglichkeit eins und zwei ausschließen konnte. Ich würde nirgendwohin kommen. Also blieb nur noch Nummer drei. Suizid. 

Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es funktioniert.

Ich hechtete zur Tür heraus, hinein in die Küche, sprang regelrecht zu dem alten Besteckkasten herüber und holte ein langes, scharfes Silbermesser heraus. 

„Das ist nicht real.“, knurrte ich die Dean-Kopie noch an, die mir durch die Tür gefolgt war, bevor ich mir das Messer in die Brust rammte.


	3. Love and other drugs

Chapter 3: Love and other drugs

Das kühle Metall fuhr durch meine Haut, mein Fleisch, meine Knochen. Nicht einmal das Adrenalin, das wie Öl durch meine Adern rauschte, konnte den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz dämpfen oder mich vergessen lassen, dass mein Blut in warmen, dickflüssigen Strömen meine Haut hinabrann und durch das Shirt sickerte.

„Nein!“, schrie die Dean-Kopie, machte einen S atz nach vorne und fing mich auf, als ich fiel. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben. 

Keuchend rang ich nach Luft, spuckte Blut, ließ mich von Dean auf die kalten Fließen legen. Ein tiefes Stechen fuhr durch meine Brust, bis hinein in mein Herz, als ich Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden schloss. Mein Blickfeld flackerte, die Ränder meines Sichtfeldes färben sich schwarz und grenzten meinen Blick nach und nach ein. 

Deans schockierte Schreie, sein Rufen, schien aus weiter Ferne zu mir zu dringen, als würden wir an unterschiedlichen Enden eines Tunnels stehen.

„Dean“, murmelte ich, hustete, spuckte aus. Meine Lider flatterten, der Raum und Dean flackerten, verschwammen vor meinen Augen, bis diese sich schließlich schlossen und ich dem Ruf des Todes folgte. 

 

Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf. Kaum begann ich, meinen Körper zu fühlen, spürte ich die Erschöpfung, die Müdigkeit. Ich fühlte mich seltsam leer, wollte eigentlich nur schlafen, meine Wunden lecken und mich zusammenrollen wie ein Igel. In diesem Moment war mir völlig egal, dass ich es geschafft hatte, aus der Traumwelt zu fliehen. Denn ja, dies hier war die Wirklichkeit, das merkte ich sofort an der Dunkelheit, der Kälte und dem Gestank. Die Roosevelt-Anstalt.

„Sammy?“ Ich hörte Deans Stimme, direkt vor mir, spürte eine Hand auf meiner Wange, an meinem Kinn, spürte, wie ich durchgeschüttelt wurde. „Sammy, bist du wach?“

Ich blinzelte erneut, kniff die Augen heftig zusammen. Sah meinen Bruder.

Dean stand vor mir, sah mich besorgt, fast schon angsterfüllt an. Als mein Blick sich auf ihn fixierte, konnte ich sehen, wie die Erleichterung sein Gesicht regelrecht flutete.

„Gott sei Dank, Sammy.“ Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine großen Hände, ich konnte seine rauen Finger auf meiner Haut spüren. „Bleib hier, okay? Bei mir. Bitte, Sammy, bleib bei mir.“ Deans Flehen erreichte meine Ohren erst Sekunden, nachdem seine Lippen sich bewegten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, mich von der Schwelle der Ohnmacht in die Wirklichkeit zu befördern. Die Bewegung hatte nur zur Folge, dass ich meinen Bruder doppelt sah.

„Sammy, es ist okay, alles wird gut.“ Deans Hand wanderte zu meinem Arm. Kurz darauf spürte ich einen ziehenden Schmerz, als er die Blutnadel aus meiner Hauptschlagader zog. 

„Was ist passiert?“, flüsterte ich heiser und räusperte mich.

„Du bist abgehauen und hast die Dschinns verfolgt.“ Ich konnte den leichten Vorwurf aus Deans Stimme heraushören, auch wenn er versuchte, ihn zu unterdrücken. Und ich konnte ihn durch und durch verstehen. Es war eine echt beschissene Idee gewesen, alleine loszuziehen, das war nun auch mir klar geworden. „Sie haben dich überwältigt.“

Verwundert runzelte ich die Stirn. „Sie? Plural?“

„Ja“ Mein Bruder befreite mich aus meinen Fesseln und fing mich auf, als meine Beine mein Gewicht nicht mehr halten wollten. Zum zweiten Mal. Verdammt, das war erniedrigend. Ich versuchte, einigermaßen Halt zu gewinnen und befreite mich anschließend aus Deans Armen. Sie waren viel zu warm, viel zu stark, gaben mir Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Das was ich brauchte. Aber nicht in diesem Moment, denn es ließ mich schwach werden, so schwach, dass ich wirklich beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Krampfhaft redete ich mir ein, dass es von dem enormen Blutverlust kam (und der war mit Sicherheit nicht unschuldig an dem ganzen Schlamassel). „Soweit ich das weiß, sind es drei. Eine Mutter und zwei Kinder. Kein Wunder, dass sie es mit dir aufnehmen konnten.“

Ich stieß ein sarkastisches Lachen aus und hustete ein „Danke sehr, Dean. Das ist wirklich hilfreich.“

Dean winkte schelmisch lächelnd ab und führte mich langsam auf den Ausgang zu. Ich hinkte und stolperte ihm hinterher, so gut es eben ging. Versuchte, nicht auf dem feuchten Boden auszurutschen oder mich an einen der Tische oder Stühle zu stoßen und damit sinnlosen Lärm zu machen. 

„Wo sind die eigentlich?“, fragte ich meinen Bruder und sah mich prüfend in der beinahe stockdunklen Anstalt um. Nichts und niemand zu sehen, weit und breit. Hatte Dean sie ausgeschaltet?

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich vor ihnen versteckt, allein hätte ich es nicht gegen sie geschafft.“ Ich konnte Dean deutlich den Unmut anhören, dies zuzugeben. „Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein.“ Ein kleines Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, doch versuchte ich, es so gut wie möglich vor Dean zu verbergen. 

Inzwischen waren wir an der riesigen Flügeltür, die den Eingang zur Roosevelt-Anstalt markierte, angelangt. Noch war nichts passiert. Es war still, totenstill. Eindeutig zu still. Dean und ich schalteten automatisch auf höchste Alarmstufe; wir reagierten auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, jede Bewegung, die wir auch nur zu sehen glaubten.

Der Angriff von hinten kam dennoch überraschend. 

Ein Mann, groß wie ein Schrank, fiel Dean an, klammerte sich wie ein tödlicher Affe an den Rücken meines Bruders. Die Arme des Fremden waren über und über mit seltsamen, verschlungenen Zeichen bedeckt, bis diese unter dem zerrissenen, verdreckten Shirt verschwanden; sein Gesicht war verzerrt zu einer wilden, unmenschlichen Grimasse; ein animalisches Knurren verließ seine Kehle, als er mit Dean vornüber sackte, ihn vollständig unter einem gewichtigen Körper begrub. Meine Hand schnellte automatisch zu meinem Gürtel, wollte nach dem Silbermesser greifen, das ich zu Beginn bei mir getragen hatte, doch es war nicht mehr da. Natürlich, ich hatte es bei meinem ersten Kampf verloren. Also holte ich notgedrungener Maßen mit meiner bloßen Faust aus und schlug den Dschinn ins Gesicht, der sich mittlerweile daran gemacht hatte, meinem Bruder nacheinander die rechte und die linke Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Das Monster schien von meiner Attacke weder beeindruckt noch begeistert, dennoch ließ er von Dean ab und kam stattdessen schweren Schrittes auf mich zu. Gerade als er eine Faust hob, um zuzuschlagen, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sah an sich herab. Blut sickerte durch den weißen Stoff seines Shirts und färbte es dunkelrot. Die Spitze von Deans Messer ragte zwischen seinen Rippen hervor und durchstach die Kleidung. Der Dschinn stieß ein schockiertes, schmerzerfülltes Kreischen aus, als sich seine Augen verdrehten und er in einer Explosion von Blau starb. 

Dean rappelte sich auf und ergriff meinen Ellenbogen. „Sie haben den Schrei gehört. Es werden mehr kommen.“ Er zog mich hinter sich her; hinkend versuchte ich mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während wir auf den Ausgang des Geländes zusteuerten. Gerade als wir unter dem riesigen Torbogen ankamen, sprang eine schmale Gestalt von besagter Barrikade herunter und versperrte uns den Weg. 

„Na na na, nicht so schnell Jungs.“, meinte die Schwarzhaarige und setzte ein Lächeln auf, so falsch wie ihre Haarfarbe. Sie trug einen engen Minirock, ein bauchfreies Top und eine schwarze Lederjacke, die ihre schlanke Figur perfekt umschmeichelte.

Dean zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Eigentlich echt schade, dass ich dich töten muss.“, meinte er und musterte die Dschinn-Frau von oben bis unten. Ich spürte, wie diese Worte mir einen leichten Stich versetzten; doch ich ignorierte es. So, wie ich es immer tat. Ich war inzwischen echt gut darin geworden, meine eigenen Gefühle zu leugnen.

„Nicht ich werde sterben, sondern ihr.“, erwiderte die Frau und behielt ihr falsches Lächeln bei, als noch zwei weitere Dschinns von dem Tor sprangen. Als diese sich hinter der Schwarzhaarigen eingereiht hatten, fügte diese hinzu: „Du hast meinen Sohn getötet. Dafür wirst du büßen.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang so viel Hass mit, dass ich innerlich zusammenzuckte.

Dean bewahrte eine gelassene Miene und entgegnete: „Ach komm schon, machen wir uns doch nichts vor. Wann haben Monster wie ihr schon jemals etwas auf Familie gegeben?“

Die Augen der Mutter funkelten meinen Bruder an. „Ach, und ihr Menschen seid da so viel besser? Ihr tötet eure eigenen Eltern wegen des Erbes. Ihr vergiftet eure Schwester, weil ihr sie nicht leiden könnt. Soll ich weiter machen? Es scheint mir nicht so, als würde sich die Menschheit sonderlich viel auf das eigene Blut einbilden.“ Sie stieß ein abschätzendes Zischen aus, fügte eine kurze, unnötige Kunstpause ein. „Wir tun das schon.“ Wie auf Kommando stürmten die zwei Männer hinter ihr los und stürzten sich auf Dean, der sofort den ersten Angriff abwehrte. Problemlos stoppte er auch den zweiten, doch der dritte zweigte Erfolg. Ein Messer schnitt tief in seine rechte Schulter; Dean keuche vor Schmerz auf. Auf der Stelle eilte ich meinem Bruder zu Hilfe, stützte ihn, als er unter dem plötzlichen Blutverlust schwankte und blockte die nächste Attacke. 

Dean schien sich nach einigen Sekunden – dem Training sei Dank – bereits wieder erholt zu haben, doch konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich eine Klinge direkt in meine Schulter bohrte. 

Ich sah den Angriff nicht kommen, ob es an meiner Schwäche lag oder daran, dass ich mich zu sehr darauf konzentrierte Dean zu helfen, konnte ich nicht sagen. Doch es tat weh. Es tat höllisch weh. Einen stummen Schrei ausstoßend ging ich auf die Knie. Erneut begann die Welt sich um mich zu drehen, doch ich wusste, würde ich diesmal sterben, würde ich nicht aus einem Traum erwachen. Ich wäre tot. Und das für immer. 

Für Dean, dachte ich. Du musst das überleben. Für Dean.

Alles schien in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Dean, der dem bewaffneten Dschinn das Messer aus der Hand schlug. Dean, der eben jenem einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schläfe versetzte. Der Dschinn, der rückwärts taumelte. Wieder Dean, der dem Dschinn sein eigenes, in Lammblut getränktes Messer ins Herz stieß. Das entsetzte Kreischen der Schwarzhaarigen. Kurz wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen. Erst, als ich sie zum zweiten Mal zusammenkniff, konnte ich wieder einigermaßen klar sehen. Der zweite Dschinn lag inzwischen ebenfalls tot am Boden. Dean kämpfte nun mit dem Mädchen. Sie verteilte einige für ihren zierlichen Körperbau sehr kräftige Hiebe und Schläge, musste im Gegenzug aber auch einstecken. Gerade überraschte Dean sie damit, dass er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich heranzog, sodass die Dschinn-Frau dicht an seine Brust gelehnt dastand. Das Erstaunen zeigte sich auch kurz in ihren Augen, nur für wenige Millisekunden, doch nicht einmal mir entging es. Dann rammte Dean ihr von hinten sein Messer in den Rücken. 

„Aber du siehst nur die schlechten Menschen.“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während ein blaues Glimmen in ihre Augen trat. Ich hatte Müh und Not, ihn zu verstehen. „Denn ich liebe meinen Bruder.“ Der letzte Funke Leben erlosch in der Schwarzhaarigen uns sie sank in Deans Armen zusammen, die leeren Augen blickten in sein Gesicht, ohne etwas zu sehen. 

Dean ließ sie auf den schmutzigen Boden fallen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Blickte zu mir. Sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Wenn ich ihn richtig deutete, war da eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Trauer zu sehen. Oder war es Unentschlossenheit? Doch schon Sekunden später war der Moment vorüber und Dean marschierte schnurstracks auf seinen Wagen zu, die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter machten ihm nichts aus. Auch ich humpelte zu Deans Baby und ließ mich erschöpft auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch meine Schulter, dort, wo das Messer mein Fleisch durchbohrt hatte, und ich biss heftig die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Laut von mir zu geben.

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt verliefen stumm. Die drückende Stille machte mich schier wahnsinnig und schließlich raffte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Was?“

Dean lachte. Sein sarkastisches, freudloses Lachen, was ich so sehr verabscheute. „Was?“, wiederholte er. „Ist das dein Ernst?“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, klar“, antwortete ich zögerlich. Noch so ein grässliches Lachen seitens Dean, diesmal glich es eher einem Zischen. 

„Du bist abgehauen, Sam.“ Er sah mich kurz an, bevor er wieder auf die Straße blickte. „Du hast den Dschinn alleine gejagt, obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass wir ihn erledigen werden. Gemeinsam.“

„Dean …“

„Was, Sam, was? Du warst einfach weg, und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als du nicht gekommen bist und dein Bett leer war. Du hättest ja wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen können, wo du bist, es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als könntest du nicht schreiben. Oder du hättest es mir sagen können, dann hätten wir gleich gestern Abend losfahren können.“

„Dean, du warst müde.“, warf ich ein

Der verdrehte nur die Augen. „Schwach, Sam, echt schwach.“ Er stieß ein zischendes Geräusch aus, fast schon wie eine Schlange. „Das ist die mieseste Ausrede, die ich jemals von dir gehört habe.“

Nun war ich es, der die Augen verdrehte. Gott, Dean konnte manchmal echt nerven. „Du weißt genau wie ich das meine, Dean. Ich dachte, ich könnte das auch alleine erledigen. Woher sollte ich denn bitte sehr wissen, dass es gleich eine ganze Familie ist?“

„Ach, und die tote Jägerin war dir nicht Warnung genug? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit ‚das habe ich nicht gewusst‘, denn das hast du.“ Erneut glitt Deans stechender Blick zu mir herüber und ich senkte schuldbewusst die Lider. Er hatte ja Recht. Ich hätte nicht allein losfahren dürfen. 

Die Stille, die auf Deans Predigt folgte, schien mich ersticken zu wollen, also ergriff ich schließlich das Wort: „Wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?“

„Hab einen Wagen geklaut.“, antwortete Dean kurz angebunden. Natürlich. Was für eine Frage.

Es folgte drückendes Schweigen.

Ich konnte jede Unebenheit der Straße, jedes Ruckeln des Impalas wie tausende kleine Messerstiche in meiner Schulter und allgemein in meinem gesamten Körper spüren. Die Autofahrt war die reinste Qual, und ich biss mir bei jeder ruckartigen Bewegung des Wagens fest auf die Unterlippe, sodass ich nach einiger Zeit mein eigenes Blut schmecken konnte. Ich leckte es mir von der Lippe, damit Dean nichts mitbekam. Er war stinksauer auf mich, da wollte ich ihm jetzt nicht noch mehr abverlangen und ihm die ganzen Ausmaße meiner Verletzungen offenbaren. Denn die waren riesig. Einige Veilchen und eine Platzwunde im Gesicht, von den Schlägen zu Beginn. Ein paar Prellungen von meinem Sturz. Dann der enorme Blutverlust; wenn ich schätzen müsste, würde ich sagen, ich hatte so zwischen einem und zwei Litern Blut verloren. Der Stich der Nadel in meinem Arm und unzählige Blutergüsse an Armen und Beinen, die wahrscheinlich von dem Transport meines Körpers, als ich bewusstlos gewesen war, herrührten. Die Quetschungen an meinen Handgelenken kamen auch noch dazu, Hinterlassenschaften der eng gezurrten Fesseln, an denen sie mich aufgehängt hatten. Und zu guter Letzt der Messerstich in meiner rechten Schulter, der brannte wie die Hölle. 

Ich stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und versuchte, den Schmerz zu vergessen. Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, denn auch wenn ich bei früheren Jobs schon einiges hatte einstecken müssen, war diese Menge an Verletzungen doch selten.

„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte Dean in die Stille hinein und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, weil mich seine plötzlich ertönende Stimme erschreckte. 

„Hm?“, brummte ich fragend und sah meinen Bruder von der Seite an. 

„Was hast du gesehen? In deiner Traumwelt?“

Mir war durchaus klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen würde, doch hatte ich nach allem, was passiert war, nicht so schnell damit gerechnet. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass sie noch etwas auf sich würde warten lassen, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich Dean erzählen sollte. Die Wahrheit jedenfalls nicht. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an das Szenario in der Küche; Dean vor mir auf den Knien, mein Schwanz in seinem Mund, die wunderschönen grünen Augen, die mit verheißungsvollem Blick zu mir aufsahen. Auch wenn mir die ganze Sache unheimlich peinlich war, konnte ich dennoch nicht umhin, das warme Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend zu spüren, als mich die Erinnerungen an die Zeit in meinem Wunschdenken überkamen. Wir sind Brüder., dachte ich mir. Wir sind Brüder.

Ich zögerte, lange, zu lange. „Nun ja, so etwas ähnliches wie du.“ Wenn ich ihm schon nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, dann wollte ich wenigstens in die Nähe davon gelangen. „Wir waren immer noch zusammen, haben ein gutes Leben geführt. Mit der Jagd, aber ohne die Opfer.“ Wie genau ich das ‚zusammen sein‘ definierte musste er ja nicht wissen.

Dean nickte nur. Das (schon wieder!) unangenehme Schweigen auf meine Worte ließ mich wissen, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Zumindest ahnte er, dass ich einen entscheidenden Teil ausgelassen hatte. 

„Und was noch?“, hakte er schließlich mit einem leicht ungeduldigen und genervten Unterton in der Stimme nach. 

Verdammt, was sollte ich ihm jetzt noch sagen?

„Ist doch nicht so wichtig.“, entgegnete ich nur armselig und kassierte dafür einen mahnenden Blick seitens Dean.

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber, Sam. Und ich denke, das ist nur fair, schließlich habe ich dir damals auch alles erzählt.“

Ich schloss die Augen und spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss (nun ja, das, was noch übrig war). Der Wagen kam ruckelnd zum Stehen und Dean stellte den Motor aus. Verdammt, wieso musste er mir ausgerechnet jetzt ins Gesicht sehen können?! Denn ich konnte den prüfenden Blick meines Bruders nur zu deutlich über meine Züge wandern fühlen. 

„Was?“, fragte Dean wieder. „Hast du etwa von Lollipopps und Zuckerstangen geträumt? Oder warst du sturzbetrunken und hast ‚Barbie World‘ gejohlt?“ Wenn Dean das so sagte, konnte ich mir das lebhaft vorstellen. Wie ich mit einer Bierflasche als improvisiertes Mikro in der Hand dieses scheußliche Lied grölte und dabei wie wild mit den Hüften wackelte. Die Vorstellung zeichnete ein feines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. „Oder hast du deinen Bruder vernascht? Oder hast du von Titanic geträumt?“ Deans hirnlose Titanic-Idee hörte ich gar nicht mehr wirklich, weil mein Verstand irgendwie an seinem vorherigen Vorschlag festhielt. 

Hast du deinen Bruder vernascht? 

Die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach wie ein nie enden wollendes Echo.

Hast du deinen Bruder vernascht?

Na ja, dachte ich, eigentlich hat er eher mich vernascht. Dieser Gedanke machte die Situation nicht wirklich besser.

Mein Bruder schien die steigende Röte in meinem Gesicht durchaus bemerkt zu haben; ich musste inzwischen aussehen wie eine überreife Tomate.

Während Dean aus dem Impala stieg, fragte er grinsend: „Sex oder Titanic?“

Ich folgte ihm, peinlich berührt wie eh und je, und versuchte, mir irgendeine glaubhafte Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Doch mein Gehirn schien wie leer gefegt. Also blieb ich schlicht stumm und überließ Dean seinem Rate-Schicksal. 

„Okay…“, setzte dieser hinten an, während er, mit mir im Schlepptau, zu unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer hinaufstieg und die dunkelbraune Tür aufschloss. „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, Sex. Du bist nicht gestört genug, um Titanic zu mögen.“

Ein ironisches Zischen entstieg meiner Kehle. Ich war aufgeflogen. Scheiße. 

Tausend Gedanken wirbelten gleichzeitig durch meinen Schädel. Wie würde Dean reagieren? Würde er mich dafür hassen? Würde er mich verstoßen, mich anzeigen? Würde das unsere brüderliche Beziehung für immer ruinieren? Wie sollten wir weiterhin so leben, mit dem, was er gerade herausgefunden hatte? 

Die Antwort war schlicht und einfach: ich hatte mit meinen Gefühlen alles zerstört. Alles. Dean würde mir das nicht vergeben, niemals. Eigentlich konnte ich gleich meine Sachen packen. Denn selbst wenn Dean mich nicht sofort in hohem Bogen rausschmiss, so wäre es mir dennoch unmöglich, mich weiter von ihm fern zu halten. Was wiederum für mich so viel bedeutete wie: zieh Leine. Und, Gott, ja, das würde ich tun. Denn mit Dean zusammen zu leben, war schlicht eine Qual. Die süßeste Qual, die ich mir jemals hatte vorstellen können. 

Mein Bruder befahl mir stumm, mich auf das unbequeme Bett zu setzen.

Was wird das denn jetzt?, fragte ich mich. Wieso hatte Dean noch nichts gesagt, mich noch nicht zusammengestaucht? Die Sache wurde immer seltsamer.

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus.“ Ein monotoner Befehl, ausgesprochen mit einer Stimme so nichtssagend, dass man nicht einmal den Hauch eines Gefühls heraushören konnte. 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn tat ich was er sagte und zog mein Shirt über den Kopf. Sofort fuhr ein gleißender Schmerz durch meine Schulter und ließ mich zischend die Luft einziehen. Ich hatte die Wunde während unseres Gespräches komplett vergessen. 

Dean wühlte in einem Rucksack, dem, in dem wir die Verbandskästen und die ganze medizinische Versorgung aufbewahrten.

Das hat er also vor, dachte ich, fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht. Eine Sekunde später ermahnte ich mich jedoch: Mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen, er ist dein gottverdammter Bruder. Und so hetero wie nur irgend möglich. Er würde nie etwas mir einem Typen anfangen, und erst recht nicht mit dir. Dein Traum war ein Traum, nichts weiter. Pures Wunschdenken. Und so etwas ist nun einmal nicht real. NICHT REAL!

Ich kniff mir in den Unterarm, um mich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren zu können und nicht meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Das sieht echt schlimm aus.“, stellte Dean fest und zauberte eine halbvolle Flasche Whiskey hervor, die er öffnete, bevor er mir einen Teil des Inhaltes über die Wunde kippte. Vor Schmerz aufstöhnend bis ich mir so fest auf die Zunge, dass ich Blut schmeckte. 

„Komm schon, sei kein Weichei.“, mahnte er scherzend. Doch ich konnte durchaus hören, dass seine Stimme nicht einmal annähernd die Spur von Humor aufwies, die sie sonst immer hatte. Stattdessen klang sie hart und kalt. 

Er hasst mich dafür, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Er hasst mich.

Ich biss fest die Zähne zusammen und versuchte keinen Mucks von mir zu geben, als Dean die Wunde nähte. Immer wieder stach die Nadel durch meine überempfindliche Haut und drohte, mit jedem Stich mehr, mir Schmerzenslaute zu entlocken. Endlich war Dean fertig und säuberte nun auch den Rest meiner Wunden. Die Platzwunde an meiner Schläfe brannte wie Feuer, doch die anderen Wunden waren erträglicher. Außerdem lenkte mich der Schmerz von meinen pessimistischen, depressiven Gedanken ab. 

„So“, sagte Dean, als er endgültig fertig war und betrachtete sein Werk. Die Wunde an meiner Schulter hatte er kurzentschlossen auch noch verbunden, da ihm die Stichverletzung dann doch recht übel aussah. Nach einigen Minuten der Musterung, in denen ich mir vorkam wie Ausstellware, streifte er sein Hemd ab und zog sich das Gesicht verziehend das Shirt über den Kopf. Dann plötzlich schien ihm mein unfreiwilliges Geständnis wieder einzufallen und er meinte: „Ich denke ich gehe lieber ins Bad.“

Ich zischte. „Dean. Wann wollen wir darüber reden?“

„Worüber reden?“, fragte Dean mit ausdruckslosen Augen und begann damit, sich in diesem Zimmer zu verarzten. 

Ich sah ihn lediglich an, wohl wissend, dass er nur zu gut wusste, wovon ich redete; und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Schließlich zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und er gab seine Maskerade auf.

„Gott, Sammy, wieso willst du immer reden? Du stehst auf mich, und? Was gibt es da groß zu besprechen?“ Seine Stimme war so erschöpft und verzweifelt, dass ich unwillkürlich den Blick senkte.

Dean schnitt die Zahnseide ab und warf die Schachtel auf sein eigenes Bett. Zog das Shirt wieder über, ließ jedoch das Hemd weg.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich dafür verurteilen willst. Du kannst mich hassen so viel du willst, nur …“

„Dich hassen, Sammy? Dafür?“, unterbrach Dean mich und ich lauschte verwundert auf. „Wie soll ich dich für etwas hassen, was ich selbst nicht besser mache?“

Auf Deans Worte folgte Totenstille. Kein Auto fuhr vorbei, kein Vogel wagte es, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Oder hörte ich es einfach nur nicht? Wollte ich es nicht hören, weil mein Verstand sich an diesen Satz klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring? Ich sog Deans Worte in mich auf als wäre ich ein trockener Schwamm, ließ sie mir immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, überlegte, ob er es vielleicht anders gemeint haben könnte. Doch nein, er hatte es so direkt gesagt, wie Deans Stolz das zuließ, hatte mir erklärt, dass ich nicht der einzige Verrückte war, dass ich nicht der einzige mit einem psychopatischen Vollknall war; er hatte mir verklickert, dass er mich ebenfalls liebte. Liebte. Liebte. 

Das Wort wiederholte sich in meinen Gedanken, eine Dauerschleife, die, wenn es nach mir ginge, nie aufhören sollte. Er liebte mich! In meinem Magen breitete sich ein solch warmes Kribbeln aus, dass ich dachte, ich müsste gleich an die Decke gehen. Dean liebte mich! Ich war wahrhaftig kurz davor Freudensprünge zu machen. Erleichterung, Freude, Liebe, Zuneigung, alles durchflutete mich auf einmal in einer riesigen, wunderschönen Welle, die sämtliche Zweifel von mir fortspülte und nichts als das pure Glück zurückließ, zumindest schien es mir in diesem Moment so. 

Ich nahm wie durch einen Schleier der Erleichterung wahr, wie Dean langsam auf mich zukam, sich mir immer mehr näherte und schließlich nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen blieb. 

„Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, Sammy, und es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte mein Bruder dicht vor meinem Gesicht und sah mir entschuldigend in die Augen; die grünen Augen so weit geöffnet, dass ich meine nächsten Worte nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Es tut dir Leid, Dean? Das muss es nicht, wirklich. Ich hätte ja auch mal einen Ton sagen können. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, hauchte ich schon fast und griff vorsichtig, auf Deans Reaktionen achtend, nach seiner Wange. Er zuckte zu Beginn ein wenig vor der Berührung zurück, war solch eine sanfte Geste wahrscheinlich nicht gewohnt; doch dann ließ er sich darauf ein, schloss sogar die Augen.

„Ja, schon, aber …“, murmelte Dean noch immer und ich brachte ihn auf die erstmögliche Weise zum Schweigen, die mir einfiel. Sanft und bedächtig legte ich meine Lippen auf die seinen. Als Dean keine Anstalten machte, zurückzuweichen, verfestigte ich den hauchzarten Druck ein wenig und ließ meine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern. Seine Lippen waren rau und dennoch weich, männlich, und fühlten sich unglaublich gut an. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich wirklich verstehen, warum eine Frau nach der anderen meinem Bruder verfiel, wie er so viele Herzen brechen konnte. Denn meines hatte er auch gebrochen.

Doch der Kuss…er ließ mich all meine Gedanken vergessen, löschte sie regelrecht aus. Er fühlte sich so viel besser an als in meiner Traumwelt, war schlicht fantastisch. Mir fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, was ich gerade fühlte. Freude? Liebe? Leidenschaft? Geborgenheit? Nein, es war viel besser als das, so viel besser. 

Dean bewegte seine Lippen an den meinen, intensivierte den Kuss, tastete mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig an meiner Unterlippe entlang. Ich gewährte ihm den Einlass. Dean Geschmack überrollte mich wie eine gigantische Flutwelle, riss mich mit sich und ich packte ihn fester, umschlang seine Taille und zog ihn näher zu mir heran, wollte seinen Körper dichter an mir spüren, seine Wärme, sein wie wild schlagendes Herz pochen fühlen, das der Schnelligkeit meines Eigenen in keiner Weise nachstand. 

Meine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, tasteten nach der Haut unter seinem Shirt, doch er hielt mich auf, flüsterte ein heiseres „Wir sollten das nicht tun“. Ich wunderte mich schon, seit wann sagte Dean freiwillig nein zu Sex? Doch als er den Kuss von alleine fortsetzte, seine Hand von meinem Handgelenk nahm, wusste ich, dass er das nur gesagt hatte, um festzustellen, ob ich das wirklich wollte. Wenn nein, dann hätte ich, das wusste Dean, ihn aufgehalten, wäre abgehauen oder so etwas in der Art. Aber ich wollte das hier, und zwar um jeden Preis, dabei die nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf ignorierend, die mir ständig zuschrie, dass Dean und ich Brüder waren. Das zählte jetzt nicht. Nicht mehr. Vielleicht würde ich mich später deswegen hassen, vielleicht würde Dean mich deswegen hassen (auch wenn es sich gerade überhaupt nicht danach anfühlte), ich wollte nur das genießen, was gerade passierte. Den Kuss genießen. 

Unsere Zungen verfochten ein heißes Duell, doch keiner gewann. Meine Hand wanderte unter Deans T-Shirt; ich konnte die starken Muskeln unter meinen Fingerkuppen, die Hitze seiner Haut spüren. Kurzerhand zog ich ihm das Kleidungsstück, dass er erst vor wenigen Minuten übergezogen hatte, aus und bewunderte in der kurzen Zeit, die Dean mir ließ, während er nach Luft schnappte, seinen braun gebrannten, durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Verflucht, war er heiß. 

Kaum hatte ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, verschloss Dean mir auch schon den Mund mit seinen Lippen, verwickelte mich erneut in einen unglaublichen Kuss, sodass ich gar nicht merkte, wie er mir das T-Shirt, Hose, Schuhe und Socken auszog. Erst als die zugegebenermaßen recht kühle Luft meinen Körper streifte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur mit meinen Boxershorts bekleidet vor meinem Bruder stand, der mich mit einem gierigen Funkel in den Augen musterte. Hätte ich ihn nicht gekannt, hätte mir dieser Ausdruck vielleicht sogar Angst gemacht, so konnte ich jedoch nur lächelnd fragen; „Und, gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

„Unbedingt, Sammy“, flüsterte Dean und zog mich dicht an sich, sodass ich unsere bloße Haut berührte und ein Feuerwerk in meinem Innern entfachte, das schlicht nicht enden wollte. 

Auch ich begann, den Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und Dean trat die Hose mit einem leisen Seufzen beiseite. 

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?“, fragte mein Bruder zwischen zwei heißen Küssen, und auch wenn mein Hirn so gut wie lahmgelegt war, verstand ich dennoch, dass er die Traumwelt meinte. 

Ich löste mich von ihm. „Du sagtest mir, dass du mich liebst.“, raunte ich in sein Ohr und knabberte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen, nahm das wohlige Schaudern, das daraufhin durch Dean fuhr, wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. 

„Wieso sollte ich dir das sagen? Sind meine Taten nicht Beweis genug?“ Mit diesen Worten erwiderte Dean meine Geste und auch ich konnte ein Erzittern nicht unterdrücken. Seine Aussage war auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran, ließ die Wärme in mir zu einem Glühen werden. 

Ich umging Deans Antwort jedoch und fuhr fort: „Dann bist du vor mir auf die Knie gegangen.“ Unverzüglich ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und sah mich aus großen, wartenden Augen an. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und murmelte: „Du hast damit angefangen, mir einen zu blasen.“

Ich konnte das Grinsen sehen, das sich auf Deans Gesicht stahl, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. „Na aber Sammy, seit wann bist du so versaut?“

„Schon immer?“, antwortete ich fragend, sog jedoch gleich darauf fluchend die Luft ein, als Dean meine Shorts mit einem Ruck herunterzog und seinen heißen, feuchten Mund um meinen Schwanz legte. Er begann zu saugen, zu lecken, mit der Zunge zu wirbeln; tat, was auch der Traum-Dean getan hatte, doch es fühlte sich tausend Mal besser an. Als ich mich gefährlich nahe am Abgrund befand, zog ich meinen Bruder wieder zu mir hoch. Ich ließ mich auf das Motelbett fallen, Dean hinter mir her, bis er schließlich komplett auf mir lag und mich mit seinem Gewicht in die harte Matratze drückte. Er sah mir in die Augen, das Funkeln darin leuchtete schelmisch und begierig zu mir herab, und erst jetzt war ich wirklich und vollständig davon überzeugt, dass das hier real war und kein dummer, schmutziger Traum oder wieder eine Dschinn-Wunschwelt. Nein, das hier war echt, es gab nur Dean und mich und mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr ich meinen älteren Bruder liebte. 

Deans Hüfte begann, sich gegen meine zu bewegen, er rieb sich in rhythmischen Abständen an mir und ich begann zu keuchen, seinen Bewegungen entgegenzukommen. Auch Dean stieß unterdrückte Stöhnlaute aus, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder. Seine Pupillen dehnten sich aus, färbten seine Augen fast schon komplett schwarz, als er einen letzten, verlangenden Stoß mit seine Becken machte, bevor er mich und sich selbst endgültig von dem letzten störenden Stück Stoff befreite. Ich stöhnte heiser auf, als unsere Erektionen sich gegeneinander pressten, packte Dean an der Hüfte und wirbelte ihn herum, lag nun selbst auf ihm, als meine Finger zwischen seine Beine glitten und damit begannen ihn zu massieren und ihm die schönsten Lustlaute zu entlocken, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sah mich unverwandt an, bis ich eine besonders empfindliche Stelle traf und er stöhnend die Augen schloss. 

„Ich denke, bei dem Rest sollten wir improvisieren.“, raunte ich und drückte fest zu, woraufhin Deans Hüfte einen unfreiwilligen Ruck nach oben machte. 

Ich ließ von seinem Schwanz ab und wanderte tiefer, über seine Hoden bis hin zu seinem empfindlichen Muskelring. Als Dean wider Erwarten nicht zurückzuckte seufzte ich erleichtert auf. Doch mein erster Finger, der beinahe widerstandslos in ihn hineinglitt, ließ mich dann doch die Stirn runzeln. „Du wirst doch wohl keine Erfahrungen haben, oder?“

Dean sah mich an, einen Hauch von Verlegenheit in den Augen. „Es war ein Ausrutscher.“, murmelte er, als ich meinen zweiten Finger in ihn schob und er mit einem Keuchen verstummte.

„Einer?“, hakte ich nach. „Fühlt sich nach mehr an.“

„Ist das jetzt wichtig, Sammy?“, erwiderte Dean (ich musste ihm, wohl oder übel, Recht geben) und kam meinen (mittlerweile drei) Fingern entgegen, die sich in ihm bewegten und ihn mit Scherenbewegungen weiteten. Ich tastete suchend umher, bis ich schließlich bekam, was ich wollte. Dean stieß einen stummen Schrei aus, wand sich unter mir, als ich seine Prostata traf. Kaum dass ich sein Verlangen erst richtig entfacht hatte, zog ich mich auch schon wieder aus ihm zurück.

Stattdessen erfüllte ich Deans und auch meinen innigen Wunsch, streifte mir ein Kondom über, setzte meinen Penis an seinem Eingang an und drang langsam in ihn ein. Ich sah, wie sich Deans Gesicht kurz vor Schmerz verzerrte, gab ihm Zeit, sich an mich zu gewöhnen und setzte meinen Weg dann fort. Schließlich befand ich mich vollständig in ihm und verharrte dort für einige Sekunden, um ihm und mir die nötige Zeit zu geben, sich ganz an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Außerdem…hätte ich sofort angefangen, mich zu bewegen, wäre es eine verflucht kurze Nacht geworden, so eng und heiß und einfach unglaublich fühlte sich Dean an. 

Nach einiger Zeit, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, begann ich, sanft in ihn zu stoßen; zog mich beinahe vollständig aus ihm zurück und drang erneut in ihn ein. Wir fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, der uns immer näher an die Klippe brachte, der Raum wurde von Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt und auf unseren Körpern bildete sich Schweiß. Ich rieb Deans Schaft zwischen unseren Körpern, entlockte ihm immer lautere Geräusche, bis ich seine Beine über meine Schultern hob und kräftig in ihn stieß. Durch den verschärften Winkel streifte ich seinen empfindlichen Punkt und er schrie heiser auf. Er wand sich mehr und mehr, ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er seinen Orgasmus lediglich herauszögerte, um gleichzeitig mit mir zu kommen. Doch auch ich konnte es nicht mehr lange aushalten, und als Dean sich laut stöhnend zwischen unseren Körpern ergoss, sein warmer Samen gegen meinen Bauch spritzte, da konnte auch ich nicht mehr an mir halten und kam tief in ihm, während ich einen letzten, verlangenden Stoß tat. 

Erschöpft sank ich neben Dean auf das Bett und starrte schwer atmend an die Decke. 

„Wow“, brachte mein Bruder schließlich hervor und ich fand, dass das die Sache ziemlich gut beschrieb. 

Wir lagen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und sahen die Zimmerdecke an, als wäre sie das Interessanteste der Welt; keiner traute sich, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder den anderen auch nur anzusehen. 

Schließlich drehte ich mich zu Dean um und blickte ihn an (er war wesentlich hübscher als die Decke), bis er seine Augen schließlich auch auf mich richtete. 

Während ich ihn so ansah, wurde mir bewusst, wie viel Glück ich hatte, ihn als Bruder zu haben, als Freund, als Seelenverwandten. Das lag nicht nur an seinem Aussehen, sondern auch an seinem Inneren. Denn auch wenn Dean manchmal mit seinem schlechten Humor und den unpassenden Kommentaren echt nerven konnte, so hatte er sein Herz doch am rechten Fleck und war ein Mensch, dem man vertrauen konnte, den man lieben konnte. Denn ja, genau das tat ich. Ich liebte meinen Bruder mehr, als man seinen Bruder lieben sollte. Doch mittlerweile war es mir egal, das wir eigentlich Geschwister waren; für mich zählten nur die Gefühle für ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Sammy“, flüsterte Dean neben mir und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mein Herz schmelzen ließ.

Ich kuschelte mich an seine Schulter und nuschelte erschöpft, aber glücklich: „Ich liebe dich auch.“

~Ende~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, ich hoffe das Ende der Story war einigermaßen zufriedenstellend :)
> 
> Hier noch 2 kurze Anmerkungen:  
> 1) Ich habe keinerlei Ohnmachts-, Koma- oder Nahtoderfahrungen, heißt also, was ich geschrieben habe, ist lediglich aus dem zusammengereimt, was ich bisher darüber gelesen habe.  
> 2) Die Sache mit Titanic betreffend: Ein großes Sorry für alle Titanic-Fans. Ich für meinen Teil glaube aber nicht, dass Sam und Dean den Film mögen, deshalb die Randbemerkung. 
> 
> Ansonsten: Danke fürs Lesen und lasst mir ein paar Kommis da, wenn ihr wollt. :)
> 
> LG,  
> FAIMH


End file.
